masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Assets
Trimming Article? Already this article is becoming alarmingly large and I was wondering if it would be wise to trim the article down by having links to separate articles for the Aliens, Asari, Ex-Cerberus, etc. Presently we have a bulk of the information yet the modifiers, values, and conditions in obtaining some of these War Assets has yet to be sussed out and included; which would in turn make the page even larger. With such a solution we can have more concise and detailed info on each Asset without worrying about length. Perhaps this is a solution we could consider for the future or shall we restrict all the information to one single page for convenience? Thoughts? The Illusive Man 23:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I was thinking, sort of like how we handled the Shadow Broker Dossiers. I believe there are supposed to be dozens more War Assets, and we can't possibly confine them all to a single article. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense. It's only going to grow from here, so turning 2.1, 2.2, 2.3 etc into a page of its own would make it easier to navigate. Keep the main page and instead of detailing each asset there link it to new pages. Missing Large # of Assets :You guys are missing a ton of assets and information / modifications to the assets for every single category, but a basic list (though not using accurate strengths as they are different in-game) is found in the coalesced file and many of the entries in it aren't even listed in regards to Space or Ground forces. 23:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous ::Please be patient. The game has only been available for a few days and we're adding information as fast as we can. It will likely be weeks before before everything related to ME3 has been incorporated and formatted correctly. If you wish to help out with this, you're certainly welcome to do so. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Try months actually. There's just so much there. Lancer1289 00:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There isn't that much actually (unless people are right that there are glitches in the asset system, since it is impossible to get 8000 (equals Total 4000) assets without MP and has been confirmed by players), you just have to do the most optimal play through and then do one where you're more cruel, so you sacrifice the Krogan Cure for the Salarians, save the Rachni Krogan company instead of Rachni, and work against Tali instead of for her in regards to the Quarian military so as to get those other 2 entries instead. Outside of that, send Kaiden / Ashley to the project and you've basically unlocked every entry. Maybe the individual strengths of updates might be harder to determine. 13:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Shepards life I don't know if this sis the really reason but when I was playing for the third play through I was doing to same thing except that i had the geth and quarians and had about 4800 war assets (effective military strength) at the end I saw that Shepard lived any thoughts? Alertfiend 07:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :: If you get around 5,000 EMS and chose to destroy the Reapers, Shepard will live. The Geth and Quarians are about on par with each other in terms of military strength, although I think the Geth are a bit stronger. BC Matsuyama 07:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::But EDI and the Geth will die. So you guys are saying that BioWare lied when they said you didn't need to play multiplayer to get the best ending? This is really disappointing. Matt 2108 15:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Right the max you can end up with is about 7350 and you need about 650 more. :the theoretical max for tms in "pure sp" is 8635 points. i.e. the strengths of all war assets combined (even if mutually exclusive due to decisions you have to make in the games) plus all their positive modifiers. but if you substract all the points you have to lose due to the consequences of your actions during the course of the trilogy this rating drops below 8000. so even a perfect playthrough (meaning the most efficient mix of paragon/renegade choices) will not be able to reach the "magic" 4000 points threshold for ems at 50% gr. i compiled the raw data from the coalesced.bin into a google spreadsheet https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Aq1Xa8Z2vi5AdG9vaEdpTjMtQnM5NXA5MjFBS2NrVFE#gid=1 (warning: heavy spoilers). the 2 numbers in the last row are the sum of all assets and the sum of all positive modifiers. ( 11:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) ::I did a perfect playthrough (almost) using both the wiki as a guide for every choice, completed with other sources, to make sure. So far, I have missed Thane, so Kirrahe bought the farm. I also missed Kelly, but from what I understand those are minimal. It is also possible I made a bad decision when talking to people, and I also have bugged Barla Von quest. Overall, I'm really high on the list, and my assets just prior to attacking The Illusive Man is a hair over 7000 (3500 effetive). I took all the good decisions, saved Eve, got the Geth together with the Quarians, the works. I did notice, however, as other people did, that in spite of this wiki's claim Salarians join up, they don't. They say they do, and commit minimal forces only. I'm looking at 133 strength. Give or take one Kirrahe. Scanned all planets, talked to everyone, did all missions, collected everything. I can't believe the maximum score is anything significant over 7000. When I played a non-imported game, I lied to Wreave, and Salarians did a lot better in terms of support. Taking into consideration the game's dialogue about Salarians joining and BW's comment that you can have enough, it is likely a bug. I have scanned 15 forums and nobody was able to show a screenshot with significantly more assets. I think about 7300-7500 were the best that had screenshots. Sword & Hammer Entry Sword and Hammer Entry on War Asset primary page: This is very false, they do not "survive", they are totaled either way because assets weren't properly factored into the game and don't actually do anything in any regard regardless of what you do or don't have other than trigger a scene or two. There is nothing to say that the more assets you have means they actually survive. :If that's true, then you're welcome to edit the page and correct the statement as necessary. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC)